My Bleach Story
by CyseroChan
Summary: this is my story of bleach i made within 6 whole weeks :  please rate and comment n tell me how i did thank you


The night was bleak, a musty scent filled my nose and lungs that tinged my insides and forced me to wake. I could feel a chilling wind licking at my bare skin, causing a shiver to travel down my body like a trickle of ice water. My eyes were twitching as I forced myself to keep them shut. No matter how hard I held my eyelids down, they would prise themselves back open. Unwillingly I sat up, and like every other morning stretched out my arms, trying to reach for something unattainable, yawning as I awoke.

'Morning' I called out,

It was the same every morning my voice distorted...there was no answer...

'Morning' I called once again, expecting there to be at least a sign that there was somebody there.

I blinked. And kept blinking until I took the view in around me... It wasn't my home. This place was not familiar in the slightest way. I thought to myself, shaking my head slightly and feeling as if I was still in a dream, or a nightmare. There were people...Lots of them...but these people weren't breathing. They look dead.

'What is this place' I asked myself, half wondering if one of the lifeless bodies would somehow answer my rhetorical question.

This place and this smell that was filling my nose. It wasn't musty; it was the smell of rotting and the tinge of blood. I looked down to my arms and legs, noticing that they had scratches and deep wounds etched into them like carving board. They hurt. They hurt more and more as the blood in my quivering body pumped around and leaked from the cuts.

The burning pain still racing through my body, I looked around me, my eyes scanning every aspect of this putrid place. A faint mist surrounded me and reluctantly I reached for it, like a child first discovering a new toy to play with. Strangely , the mist was pouring from an long curved sword. A sword of the ancient samurai warriors. I focussed more on the pulsating object. It was calling to me, pleading to be held. I obeyed the command and slid my hand round the smooth, gold and intricately carved hilt of the amazing weapon. Sensations from the sword travelled up my bruised and bleeding arm as an shadowy figure approached me, calling my name...

'Jay! Are you still alive?'

This strange shadow, knew my name. How could this be? How could he know me? My head pounded in confusion. I felt like I had been on a fair ground ride for too long and my perception was failing...something punctured into my mind, like a snake bite...What was happening? The sword continued to shake in my hand, building to a climax.

I felt power crawl from the sword to my hand and arm, spreading over my body like a wave, healing the wounds that were mysteriously inflicted upon my skin. The sensations felt good; pain was slowly starting to fade. Faint whispers fled from the sword to my ear carried on the wind from afar. Was this the figure or the sword? Calling my name in such a worried tone? I listened intently to the whispers...No this wasn't the same person. I looked down at the manifestation in my hand...could it be the swo- There was no possible way. I shook my head in disbelief, trying to make sense of it all. Confused with my swirling train of thought, I looked down at the sword...scrunching my eyes, in hushed tones, I fought against the madness in me, asking the pulsating object the burning question.

"What was it you said?"

Hoping in some way that the sword would talk back, which was impossible as inanimate objects obviously couldn't speak, I chuckled to myself as I came to terms with how dim I had been. My bubble was burst when a whisper...much louder than the rest resounded in my ear once more...

'You did well in your training...however you lack speed and defence...you rely too much on brute strength'

My eyes flew wide open in disbelief. Could it really be that this 'thing' actually answered my question. I began shaking my head once more telling myself that I was seriously messed up and needed a mental health check.

This was turning out to be one heck of a dream. The black figure from afar had been slowly approaching like an angel from above...only this one was more like a fallen angel...finally reaching me with a big grin smeared across his face. He looked weird and I frowned slighting taking in this odd man's features. Scraped back, red hair was held fast by a black metal clasp. He had the oddest shaped eyebrows known to mankind. They were intricate little mazes of thick hair reaching across his brow.

I tried not to stare and somehow forced myself to stifle a laugh as well. Yes this was definitely a dream, no doubt about it. He looked at me with an blank face and told me things I really did not understand.

Things like I had killed over 200 creatures, evil spirits of the dearly departed, which feast upon unfortunate human souls to enable them to live forever. He mentioned something about 'soul reapers' or 'death gods' which killed these disgusting and vile creatures named 'Hollows' and that I was in fact a 'soul reaper'.

To me it sounded like some farfetched dream from a story book. But in some way I kind of understood this strange person. And then...it just clicked, the light bulb had finally been switched on. I remembered the funny looking guy was called Renji...Renji Abrai. And the sword in my hand was called Tecknzo...yeah a weird name I know, but we can't always choose our own names can we...? I looked at Renji and asked in a curious tone

'So can you tell me more about soul reapers...I'm eager to learn more'

As I smiled a wide grin, eager to be fed with more knowledge, he told me things I really, didn't understand. As he talked I began to remembered, vaguely at first as the images flashed in my mind like a picture book; like 'Shikai' and 'Bankai' I learnt that Shikai is the sword's true form or 'face'.

'You only learn this form if your sword communicates to you. Like yours does with you Jay. All you have to do it call it's by its name...well go on then...'

He waited for me to respond I suppose, but feeling again like an utter nutcase talking to an inanimate object, I stood there not answering.

'SHOUT ITS NAME!' he blurted out in anger.

'F-flash T-Tecknzo'

I somehow stuttered from my babbling lips. Suddenly like an explosion the sword changed form into a long, slender and gleaming black blade. I felt the swords power surge through me under my control. I felt like I could take on all hollows in the world and not get a single scratch on me. This power was truly exciting, and I wanted to test out this new found strength.

'Well done Jay, see wasn't that hard after all was it? Now, Bankai is your ultimate move or your true power. This is much stronger than Shikai and takes much more control to use. It is when you completely change form, your power sky rockets. But that's only if you meet your sword. Now go into your swords mind and tell me what you see...'

Renji commanded me. This was so overwhelming to me. Whatever was going on...? I liked it, I liked the feel of the sword, the new power building up inside me and getting ready to burst so without hesitation this time, I looked intently at my weapon and a flash of burning bright light came over me, plunging me into my swords mind.

I blinked at a male with messy green hair which resembled something like lush grass. His face was distorted with half a white mask which resembled a Hollow with sly eyes that were yellow tinged. He stared at me for a while with hateful scorn through his mask and deceitful yellow eyes. What was this 'thing'...was this really my sword? He opened his mouth to say something; and I braced myself for his harsh comments...

'Yes?

'I wish to learn Bankai m-master' I said tensely

I was half afraid of his unpredictable nature. His body lurched forward in a quick and hardly noticeable movement, curling his long and powerful fingers round my neck tightly, slowing cutting off my air supply. His fingers wove tighter round my neck like a python upon its prey. He let go and turned around in a quick motion as if nothing had happened and I gasped, air rushing into my lungs.

'Bankai eh?"

The green haired man moved his hand to the side of his body and drew a scythe-like weapon. I looked to my sword and looked back at his, comparing the differences and how flimsy mine looked against his stunning weapon.

"You have to defeat me in battle before you can reach Bankai stage"

Before I knew what was happening or what to do, he was charging at me with such speed it was hard to determine where he was going to be next. I felt a searing pain hit my body, like a red hot poker had been branded into my skin. I saw a red liquid spill onto the ground and pool at my feet...was this blood? Was it my blood?

'You're weak...too weak to even consider getting to Bankai. How do you expect to beat me with how slow and pathetic you are...and you call yourself a soul reaper?'

Tecknzo barked at me, taunting my inadequate physical power. It started to get dark suddenly and I had no will against it either. I forced my eyes to stay open but they were slammed shut time and time again by an unnamed force. Suddenly a surge of power flowed in me and as my body awakened, instinct took control. I clutched the hilt of my sword tightly and swung it at his head, knocking him to the floor with a loud thud. I watched him as he got up slowly, regaining his balance and brushing dust off his body.

'Even though you're my master, I can't lose to such a masochistic bastard like you...' I growled

I cautioned him in a deadly tone. He laughed at me. He laughed like I was some kind of delinquent and this was all child's play. He looked at me and in a low sadistic tone he sneered,

'You think you know true power...just because of some little stunt, I'll show you what true power is boy.'

He started to laugh again, but this was a deeper much more sadistic laugh than before. I noticed that the hollow mask was starting to expand more over his face as he grew in size. I watched his horrific transformation and heard the crushing sound of the familiar Hollow's screech. He turned towards me once more and charged, like before at me, his sword ready to pierce my skin. However, I had learnt my lesson and I was not going to not fall for it this time. I said to him angrily as I stepped to the side, dodging the sharpened blade.

'I'll show you my Power...B-Bankai'

A lion-like shoulder blade, lion fured skirt and small jacket appeared on my body as blue flame erupted around me. I felt the power building up and I couldn't control it . I felt alive. And most of all...I felt un-beatable!

A war cry bellowed from my chest and I roared its words towards him from the lion that was emerging from within my soul.

'MASTER THIS IS EVERYTHING I'VE GOT!' I bellowed wildly

I pointed my sword towards the transformed Hollow and a blue, intensified wave of fire flew at him in a matter of a seconds. He looked at me in pure shock- horror and his words before I beat him reflected his amazement in me.

'H-h-how did you reach Bankai?'

I replied in a shattered voice "will power"

My body felt weak with the power that had overwhelmed me. I fell to the floor knowing I had won and learnt the power of Bankai. I hear him say slowly...

"You did well boy..."

I fell onto my knees, breathing deeply and hard, knowing I had successfully achieved Bankai. I felt proud of myself. I looked up to the green haired man once more and said breathlessly,

'So may I know my competitors name maybe?'

He looked at me with disgust, emotion etched into his face. Suddenly he swung his leg forcefully to my body, kicking me to the ground.

'You pathetic bastard, you don't even know your own swords name? You don't deserve to have my power at your will or hand!'

With rage, he swung his sword back. I knew that I wouldn't be able to block his attack this time...was this the end for me? After all that? The blade swished closer to my face but the point stopped less than a centimetre away from my skin. I closed my eyes tightly and when I opened them I was back to the old town with the same familiar scent of lush grass. I saw Renji standing in front of me with a confused and shocked expression. He looked like he had a seen a ghost appear... He mostly likely had anyway...

Renji looked at me intently,

'So Jay, what happened in there?'

He asked me intently and seemed deeply interested when I was telling him, giving me tactics on how I should have done things. However I felt like I held more power than Bankai...could this be possible? I thought that Bankai was the last form. I could have been wrong I suppose.

'Well Renji, I have a question for you...'

'Go on, I'm obliged to answer' he said with a big grin.

'Well, I feel more powerful than Bankai...Is this even possible?'

'Heh...how about we have a little fight, you and me...right now'

He smirked standing up and drawing his sword into his two hands with one skillful movement. I could tell that this man was dangerous, no doubt about it. But I could beat him, I know I could.

'C'mon Jay, gimmie your best shot!...Bankai Ahiho Zabimaru!'

A long bamboo creature that resembled a wooden snake from a child's toy shop emerged from his sword, roaring at me with such a force, it was nearly unbearable. What should I do? I didn't know...Fight? Or die? I was clueless There I stood thinking this is the true from of Renji's sword; it was good but also weird. I looked deep into the snakes eyes laughing and as Renji yelled at me.

"Hah what's wrong, too weak or what"?... "Never mind I'll go easy"

He whipped his weapon fast as the snake came charging at me like some high speed train. This is what I would say to you.

"All the Hollows that have fallen will become my blade, my flashing blade Tecknszo"

As I went into my shikai I knew this wasn't enough to defeat a Bankai. My sword told me to never go again into a Bankai. There I stood, nailed to the ground because I had no idea what the shikai meant I just ignored what my sword told me as I went to my Bankai. My vision went dizzy from black into white and suddenly a white and blue hollow mask formed over my face. My hollow mask slowly formed, the bone-like matter seeping over my face, breathing evil into my flesh as it solidified. I re-focused on Renji. His eyes screamed shock and fear as the ebony pupils swelled

I took my stance, the feeling of power shot through my veins, his fear amplifying the sensations. It felt strange, but thrilling to have such power, not a care in the world, but why would I need it; I could control the world if I wanted. I took no notice of his already formed Bankai state. I did not matter, he was my victim. At this thought I grinned and grunted,

"Hmmmm you really are hopeless, aren't you Renji?" i said laughing.

I held my sword up just in time for the snake head to collide with the blade; it took minimal effort to deflect the sudden attack. I felt my smile grow broader, I knew only too well that I only had to destroy this weak snake to temporarily disable Renji, just enough time to plan an easy defeat. It didn't matter; an easy defeat was still a defeat, besides I could take on the world right?

It was a blatant win; I knew it the moment my sword connected with the serpents head, the words

"Gran Rey Cero" exploding from my lungs.

A sapphire beam blasted out from my sword into the snakes head destroying Renji's Bankai, blowing it to pieces. Bone shattered down from the sky as Renji stood rooted to the floor in complete shock. He stuttered then suddenly bore down on me with a crazed expression, his remaining powerless sword clenched behind white knuckles. Laughter exploded from me.

"You just don't get it do you, stupid looser said sadistically.

In a blur I appeared before him and lunged, my sword running through, easier than expected, like skinning a rabbit. He dropped to his knees and gasped.

"Well done... Rookie "he stuttered.

My smile faded, I felt like a pure Hollow, thrilling but dangerous, unnatural. I needed to control it. Before I could try a control my state of mind, my fist was already at my face, tearing the mask from flesh. I twitched as the last of the bone mask was tossed to the floor, my face dripping with crimson blood. A large sigh rasped from my lungs, the fight was thankfully over.

Shivers convulsed up my spine in sharp motions making my flesh ripple into tiny lumps, that spread across my body. The harsh night wind seemed to claw at my cheeks, drying the blood faster, cracking the crimson mask as I squinted through the ever-growing darkness. I had to get out of this wind and clean up. My eyes flickered back and forth scanning the area for shelter. Suddenly a harsh invisible wave smashed into me, throwing me back onto my heels. A strange voice echoed through the small village ahead of me.

"Having problems with nature there rookie?"

My head flashed up through the winds, jolting it back. His voice was rough and tainted with amusement; I attempted to see his face, cupping my hands to my eyes. Orange, block orange hair, like a flame, lazily hanging from his scalp. Slightly longer than crew-cut and glowing. He tutted,

"Always the hair" he sighed.

Finally I reached him under the small shelter; he rolled his chocolate eyes,

"Come on, you can come with me, soul society wants a piece of you or so it seems"

His voice trailed off as he murmured about his memories and how he used to be the amazing rookie. I sauntered behind him like a lost injured puppy as he walked towards a colossal pair of mahogany doors.

"Hey! Nature boy!"

He called behind him turning to me, my expressions dropped, it appeared I had already acquired a new nickname. I met his eyes with mine, noticing several scars across his cheeks. He followed my gaze and became uncomfortable, placing his meaty hand to the back of his head, a strange childish grin spread across his face.

"I was a rookie once too you know, Heh, but yeah nature boy, you're not looking so fresh yourself".

I hadn't spoke in a while, and my voice almost seemed alien and got swept away slightly in the dying breeze.

"How so?" I coughed out.

"Well for a start nature boy, there's a few good chunks out of that face of yours." he shot back,

"Or is it just a new fashion statement to be blood caked"

He mused while dropping his fist back to his side,

"I guess I'd be the top model by now" he muttered

While rubbing a particularly deep scar trailing down his arm.

"Right then, to the infirmary nature boy, you've lost a good amount of blood there".

I tried to protest but he just knocked me forward, making me lose my footing and tumble head first through the doors, It all went black.

"Well I don't want to stay here!" a strange voice growled,

"It's a broken arm that's all! I can survive you know! I've got a lot of work to get through" he continued.

My eyes blurred as light seeped through the lids, my pupils receding to tiny pinpricks on the irises.

"No, your staying here Chris, you have more than a broken arm, you need to heal"

a voice counteracted softly. Her voice seemed to soothe him, honey-like and peaceful.

"I'll send some rookie reapers around later to help with your work, but right now; this is going to sting a little."

I curled around to see a wall of ebony hair cascade down, like a curtain over the guy next to me. He murmured and grumbled softly as she rubbed a cloth over his wounds, tenderly wiping away any blood left on his tethered flesh. I coughed, hoping to get noticed. The strange girl smiled and flicked away her hair

"It appears that our guest is awake, Lizzy! Lizzy come attend to this patient please!" she turned away and kissed the plaster on the guys arm,

"There" she smiled "It will get all better now"

With that she walked away into the backroom, pestering the girl she called Lizzy to attend to me.

It gave me time to scan the room a little more closely; I rubbed my eyes and looked around. The room was quite average, white and medium sized, filled with hospital beds all sitting on a pine floor, the words 'Infirmary' scrawled across the wall in black paint.

"Ah, you must be Jay"

A sweet voice interrupted, my head snapped up just in time to see a young brunette emerge from the rose petal curtains, a threaded needle swinging from her pinched fingers and a selection of fabrics and gauze tucked neatly under her arm.

"looks like you need a little stitching up" she chimed as I tried to sit up and protest,

"Now now, I'm not having any of that, I'm stitching you up whether you like it or not mister. Now this may hurt a little."

I grunted, a little pin prick was nothing. Gently she rubbed an ointment filled cloth over my wounds, a smug smile playing on her lips. A light gasp escaped my teeth; it stung like. Hell

"Ouch!" I moaned "What the hell is that stuff"

She laughed.

"I said it would hurt didn't I? And who's the tough boy that disagreed"

She chuckled. I sat with a small pout threatening to make me look like a little boy once more, blocking out the sniggers and talking around me. I don't remember when she finished, I must have dozed off because when I opened my eyes, light shone through the small windows and the girl named Lizzy had gone.

I sighed and wrapped the blanket around me, waiting to see what would happen next. My eyelids seemed to be stuck together with warm toffee when I next woke; eventually I managed to prise them apart. From the lighting on the wall, I could tell the sun was setting as the colours of peach, honey and soft pinks flooded a small section of the bricks by my head. I sat up in bed lazily, it was surprisingly silent outside so I let my mind wander.

Images of the corpses filled my mind's eye, even the smell seemed to come back to haunt me, filling my nostrils once more. I rubbed my hand down my face, dragging my features down flat for a brief moment, attempting to rub away the images in vain.

After about ten minutes of blankly lying in bed, I decided to drag myself to my feet and go for a walk. Eventually I managed to stand vertical and pad across the wooden floor towards the makeshift door of draped materials across a hole in the wall. I swept the raged materials out the way, investigating the stitches on my arm as I passed through to the strange new gardens.

It didn't strike me at first that the place was completely devoid of life until I nearly tripped over something warm and damp. Startled I flashed my gaze downwards. A blood doused object lay limp at my feet, I leant down and held it cautiously to my face for closer inspection, my insides became tight making it hard to breathe as I realised what I was holding.

It was a human heart, fresh and warm. In shock I dropped it and jumped back slightly, the heart rolled away and stopped next to an empty carcass. My eyes widened in fear as I recognised it to be one of the strangers I saw last night in the infirmary, mutilated and rotting in front of my eyes.

"Who did this?" I whispered to myself.

"HEY! YOU BASTARD WHO DID THIS? TELL ME!"

The sudden familiar voice filled my ears and made me jump around; startled the stranger skidded to a halt, panting and groaning, his huge blade suffocating between his clenched fists.

"I-Ichigo" I stuttered.

"Nature boy?" he asked confused.

"What the hell has happened here?" I questioned,

He seemed to stare past me speechlessly, an evil expression carved into his face. His voice slipped from his lips like poison.

"Get inside! ..."he hissed, his gaze not once moving from over my shoulder.

I backed away staring at a strange cloaked figure behind me, in time to see it evaporate while filling the air with an evil laugh.

"DAMN IT!" Ichigo yelled after the mysterious figure,

His fiery hair twitching in the breeze.

"He got away!"

His jaw locked together and ground against his teeth, I stuttered, trying to find a good moment to ask what the hell had happened. However by the time I found a less tense moment to ask, Ichigo had disappeared into the distance, swarming off behind the buildings. I decided to explore and look for others that could tell me the situation, in hope id be of some use now the times come to help.

As I wandered away, the same rotting smell seemed to surround me, corpses and dried blood, but id walked away from the lifeless corpse, Right? I stumbled around the corner in hopes of an information source, only to find a massacre ground, each little hut coated in another's blood.

I started heaving, the rotting smell filled my nose making my eyes water, I lifted my head to the distance. Bodies. Dead shells of mutilated bodies littered the towns, each one destroyed in a disturbing way.

I crept closer to a body in front of me, her arms partly severed, her chest covered in fresh blood. Sheepishly I turned her over to get a clear view of her face, instantly I wished I hadn't, her body flopped over, her face frozen in a silent scream. A large 'X' was carved into her chest,

Dissecting her breasts, revealing the spacing where missing organs should have been. All I could do was stare. A gasp escaped my lips as a hand clamped down on my shoulder; it was the guy from the hospital,

"Hey! I'm glad you're ok, when you weren't in your bed we assumed that thing had got you!" he sighed,

I shuddered at the thought.

"So tell me" I stuttered,

"Just what exactly, was that thing?"We both looked at the girl pitifully.

"She was so beautiful" he sighed, "she had the most beautiful eyes"

At that moment we both glanced at her eyes and were taken back... She had no eyes, just nerve endings hanging from empty sockets, her blood spattered across her cheeks. He spun away, silver streaking his cheeks, creating pathways for further tears.

"I couldn't save her" he whimpered, "sister".

I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"She's better off in a different world, if it means she won't have to face these monsters again.  
>Who did this to her?"<p>

He shuddered and turned to face me, Anger burning in his eyes.

"I don't know but, whoever he is, he's dead!"

The words spat from his lips like venom. I glanced back to the mutilated relative of his and felt pity.

"Hey nature boy!"

I looked up to find Ichigo walking towards us. His anger seemed to have settled down and left an attitude in its place,

"Keep moving" he said "I need to find survivors and catalogue the dead, also I need as much information as possible on the guy that did this, so nature boy, Chris, get moving."

In an orange whirlwind he spun around and jogged off in search of others.

"Im guessing you're Chris"

I muttered, turning to face the other guy. His anger too seemed to have calmed down, but left sorrow.  
>"Yeah" he sighed.<p>

"I'm jay" I whispered.

"Here!" He glanced in my direction as he spoke,

"You will need these..."

His gaze dropped to the floor, a long arm holding out a log book and pen.

"Note down all of the survivors..."he ordered,

With that he walked away, cataloguing his once beloved friends and family. I sidestepped the poor girl careful not to touch her... not like she would feel it; I mean she's dead right. I sighed as all of this went through my mind.

"Better get to work" I muttered to myself,

Suddenly I heard soft whimpers from the distance so I jogged over to investigate. The whimpers became louder and clearer as I reached the last hut on the row, I had to push past several bodies to get past the small door. Inside were the two girls from earlier, the ones attending my wounds? They were trapped, stuck under collapsed planks that had fallen from the hut's roof; they caught my eyes and gasped for help. Immediately I pushed past the blood spattered furniture and managed to haul the timber from the young ladies backs, they gasped and crawled up from the floor, their hands reaching for mine I pulled them to their feet.

I finally managed to pull the two girls from the hut, unharmed.

"What are your names?" I asked "sorry, I need to note all of this down"

I continued.

"I'm Rachel, and this is Lizzy, were the nurses"

The eldest girl replied. I scrawled down their names into my log book making them smile slightly.

"Not doing too badly for a rookie" Lizzy complimented.

My cheeks flushed.

"Thanks... do you two know anything about what happened here today?" I questioned.

Lizzy sighed as Rachel became to tell me everything she could recall.

"We heard banging and screaming outside, but by the time we got there the screams seemed muffled and distant, all that remained were dead bodies."

I noted down a few things as she spoke,

"We tried to help and find survivors, but that's when we got trapped under the timber." she shivered,

I could tell she was hearing the screams all over again in her mind. I gulped slightly as I remembered how blissfully happy I was dreaming away while all of the carnage was taking place just outside my hut. I sighed and urged the ladies along.

"We need to go and try to find other survivors in Soul Society"

Suddenly Lizzy grabbed my hand making me jump, my cheeks flushed red.

"Hmmm" she complained "I'll have to stitch the hand back up now"

Her expression made me want to laugh, but laughing would be less than helpful in this situation so I just nodded and apologized. She dropped my hand letting it swing back to my side as all three of us sauntered up the hill, checking each hut for life with no success.

As we wandered around, it became clear to me that this creature, whatever it was, spared no-one in its path. So far I had only rescued a small minority, 5 of them... 6 of us including me. After hours of searching through the rubble and blood, I could find no more of the living. It was hard work trying to get back as the medical hut was a good walk away and no-else was around. The only conscious people were Lizzy, Rachel and I, meaning the remaining rescues had to be carried home.

I was carrying a tall blonde guy; his body slumped across my shoulder as I stumbled towards the huts in the distance. A nagging pain tugged in my arms and legs where the cuts lay, it made me notice the cool sensation as it ran down my limbs,

"Damit!" I sighed "You girls will have to stitch me up again... I'm bleeding"

Rachel pulled a face at Lizzy making her blush and cradle the unconscious child she held, closer to her breasts.

"I'll do it" Lizzy muttered.

She picked up her pace so to walk in line with me leaving Rachel behind. I felt my face grow hotter as I touched my hand to the child's cheek she carried steadily, the little boys lids lightly over pained eyes, I shivered at the horror's he had witnessed. Suddenly the guy I was carrying seemed to grow heavier as his head lolled to one side, his blood trickling down my back. We had to hurry. Rachel called from behind.

"The village hut is just past those fountains" She pointed to a small fountain spurting crimson tinted water.

As she pointed she nearly dropped the poor girl nestled neatly in her arms, a small voice sang out from the blankets she lay in.

"Mammy" she cried "Mammy's still alive." Rachel looked down at the girls face in pity, knowing that her 'mammy' wasn't alive.

"Sleep child, everything will be alright soon" Rachel replied to the child with a fake smile playing at the corner of her lips.

We carried on walking to the fountain, exhaustion dragging on my body. I felt wind pass me in a quick flurry, the girl's hair whipping with the breeze.

"HEY, NATURE BOY. COME OVER HERE!"

I heard Ichigo practically scream from the fountain to us as me, Rachel and Lizzy trudged our way to him, breathing breathlessly in fatigue.

"We were already walking over here you know, thanks for helping us with the weight load" I commented sarcastically with a flat expression,

As I lay the blonde haired guy down, stretching and feeling the sting of my wounds once more. Lizzy passed the child to Rachel and pulled me to sit on the fountain side, sliding her needle and threads out once more. I blushed as blatant as a red fox in snow as the others eyed us.

"Well Lizzy, looks like you got an admirer there" Rachel plagued with a defiant grin upon her face, making my cheeks glow redder that before. Lizzy stammered,

Looking for a response.

"Shut it Rachel!... I'm trying to concentrate here" She said,

Little hints of pink resting softly on her rosy cheeks as she stitched me up once again.  
>There was a long, awkward pause after that….then Ichigo let out a dramatic sigh.<p>

"Well ummmm sorry for breaking the silence, but I have big news on the matter."

Everyone's heads cocked towards him, listening intently to what he was about to say.

"Well the bastard that caused this mess is called Kazeshini….and he said that he isn't going to stop until everyone in the Soul Society is eradicated" Ichigo grinded

His jaws on the last word of his sentence as Chris stiffened, clenching his hands around his blades hilt and the girls both looked at each other in shock horror, not saying anything.

Two people appeared in front of us all and I blinked and looked at them. The woman had long, straight black hair with a block fringe and light grey eyes. She had a weird tattoo-like marking on her face in the shape of three red tears down her cheek. The man had shaggy blonde hair with an eye patch and a blue stripe marking on his face. They looked odd, but I kept my mouth shut as this wasn't the time or place to be criticising people on their looks and appearances.

Ichigo turned to them with a serious, hard expression.

"So, any news on when this Kazeshini bastard is going to turn up Sun-sun?"he said through clenched teeth.

The woman spoke first.

"Me and Telsla are on constant watch for him and he should be here any second now...I fear we may not make it through this alive Ichigo…But we can't give up right?" she murmured softly to him, I butted in rudely, just as the male who was called Telsla, was about to begin speaking.

"So you mean the sadistic bastard, that has done all this….is coming here…now?"

I pulled away from Lizzy as she finished stitching and stood up, drawing my sword with a wide grin spread across my face and a crazed expression.

"WELL LET THE TWAT COME! I WILL SLICE HIM TO SHREADS." I roared insanely.

As my war cry carried through the air I suddenly felt restricted, like something was pushing me down and chocking me into submission. Everyone felt it and we knew who it was before Sun-sun shouted at the girls

"Rachel, Lizzy , get out of here! It's too dangerous for you two"

I could see Rachel about to argue with Sun-sun when Lizzy pulled on her arm vigorously to get the hell out of there. I would have gone with them but I knew I had to stay and fight Kazeshini with Ichigo, Chris, Sun-sun and Telsla or else there would be no denying that everyone would be brutally murdered.

I heard a scream come from where the girls had rushed off to and turning around quickly I saw the bloodshed and monstrous face of Kazeshini, tearing Rachel's body into pieces as if she were made of paper. Blood was spattered up his body and face as he licked his lips, smiling fiendishly at a fear struck Lizzy, the blood from her closest friend spattered on her clothes. I began to run to her, I had to save her… If it was the last thing I did, I had to. But as soon as I took the first step it was too late.

Kazeshini had strewn Rachel's mutilated body to the side and wrapped his filthy, blood gorged hand through Lizzy's hair, pulling her up. She struggled and screamed more, tears spilling down her face through pain and fear. Suddenly the screaming had stopped and no one could see why until Kazeshini looked at us, his sadistic and evil smile spreading wide across his face as he held a still beating heart in his hand. Lizzy's body was still twitching every now and then, crimson liquid staining her clothes and face.

He walked to us, a trail of blood following him. He stood in front of me and only then did I see what he truly looked like. His eyes black diamonds, hard and unbreakable, penetrating my defences.

"You will slice me to shreds will you? And how exactly are you going to do that without a sword?"

Tecknszo was no longer in my hand. Instead Lizzy's heart lay there, her blood dripping through my fingers slowly. My body began to shake uncontrollably. I acted without reasoning, lurching forward towards his throat and gripping my hands around it, digging my fingers into pressure points as deep as I could. He dropped Tecknszo in an effort to free himself, scratching my hands and leaving deep wound marks.

"I SAID I WOULD KILL YOU DIDN'T I...NOW WHO'S LAUGHING !"

I released my grip from around his neck to pick up my sword and slashed at his body with as much force as I could, blood pouring from the wound. I brought my sword back again and slashed him harder this time so that he fell backwards. His face had been cut in two. I didn't stop hacking away at his body until every part of his monstrous frame had been hacked. Blood flowed like a river from his body, staining the grass with the putrid and rank smell of rust. I knelt and whispered in his ear, grinning with satisfaction.

"I had a good time did you?"

With one final blow, I thrust my sword through his heart, skewering him to the earth.

I must have blacked out as the next thing I could remember was lying in the infirmary once more. I sat up in bed, rubbing my eyes as they adjusted to the light.

"Well finally Nature boy, we were all worried about you. You've been out cold a week" Ichigo said to me, a slight chuckle in his tone.

"What do you mean out for a week?...Is everyone ok? What about Liz-"

"It was all an illusion, everyone is ok. They aren't really dead…in fact no one is so it worked out in the end" He beamed at me with a wide grin.

"Wow….that's…well uhm…yeah" I replied quite astounded by the news that nobody was dead.

" Oh and by the way…you have been promoted to a captain of squad 10 out of the 13 Court Guard Squads, it's never happened before. But you're the most talented out of all us, I mean even me" He smiled warmly.

As he walked off I closed my eyes once more, smiling at my achievements.

"Well, all in a day's work I suppose" I mumbled to myself, falling, once again, into a deep sleep….

The next day I woke up to see my Captain's cloak on the side table. I slowly got up feeling slightly dizzy and lightheaded. I threw on the cloak and set of for a walk through the Soul Society thinking about my past training, about the four main topics each soulreaper had to learn.

. The art of how well they can use their Sword/Weapon to it's full potential.

2. Hakuda. The art of physical power and hand to hand fighting skills.

3. Houhou. The art of how fast they can move, dodge and counteract.

4. Kido. The art of how well they can use spells and magic.

I thought to myself ... A Soulreaper can master all 4 techniques of fighting styles but each has a limit which cannot be broken. If a Soulreaper manages to reach the master level of each style, then that is their maximum limit they cannot break. The only way for a Soulreaper to break their limit is to become a Hollow. To graduate and become a Soulreaper, they must at least have some talent in 2 areas. Some Soulreapers exceed in one area, while others exceed in other areas or stay as 3rd seats or subordinates. It's just based on what they are best at... but the fact is I'm partly hollow so does that mean I can become stronger or even master all four?

I somehow found myself in the Rukon District. Someone shouted.

"... Jay ...JAY!"

"Yes 3rd seat Kanzi ... Guchi Kanzi" I replied.

I couldn't help but laugh at his strange name.

"What's our mission s-sir?" he stammered.

"Call me Jay, Panzi ... I mean Kanzi" I corrected myself.

My Vice Captain Tijana struggled to contain herself. She couldn't help but burst out laughing at my mistake.

"Tijana quiet! Now we're close I can sense the Hollows."

I looked back too see Guchi clinging onto Tijana as if he was her little brother.

Tijana spoke suddenly

"JAY BEHIND YOU! A MENOS GRANDE !"

At the speed of light I whipped around to face the giant Hollow, a huge black creature with a long pointed nose. I gripped my sword lightly knowing it was child's play to make a kill.

It charged. I flash-stepped behind it and tapped it on its head. It turned round to face me and I took an easy swing of my sword, seeing the impact rip the Hollows face open and sending him to his death. Looking down I saw a swarm of small green bugs, the type that always follow giant Hollows. I called out to them.

"Ye Lord, mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man, Inferno and Pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on the south!" Red Flame Cannon!"

Large, red burning flames covered the bugs turning them to ashes. A few continued to run around in the flames. Guchi was shaking like a leaf, still clinging to Tijana who was holding him tightly as a mother with her child. I stamped on any surviving hollows and turned to the pair and smiled.

"As they say, all in a day's work"

I patted both of them on their shoulders and we headed back to the Soul Society sensing that there would be more Hollows on the way. I told them to stay there as I had things to do elsewhere. I ran back though the Rukon District. After about 10 minutes of running I came across a weird rip in the sky that I'd never seen before. Ebony black and crimson red glowed through the tear as it grew bigger. I moved closer, clutching my sword tightly in my hands. I wrapped the cloth that hung from the sword hilt around my hands and began to swing.

The sky was now tearing apart, shaking and bleeding, morbid, deathly colours. I knew the Hollows were coming. At first only a few arrived but I knew they were nothing to worry about. Fishbone D, Grand Fisher, Shrieker and Froghead, all baby hollows and no threat.

Suddenly a hand grabbed me and pushed me back.

"Let me handle this Captain you had your fun with a menos."

I looked up in surprise and there stood my vice captain Tijana. She spoke softly to her sword.

"Blood, flesh and metal claw at my enemy ...Akatsuki nemui kanji-awake sleepy guardian"

Two huge blades appeared, at first looking quite narrow, but they got wider and curved like a scythe. I had to admit, it was awesome to watch. She flashed behind Froghead and plunged the blades of her swords in to its eyes and twisted them, tearing the hollow mask in half. The creature's blood rained down in all directions splattering the earth.

Guchi ran past me with a dagger type sword.

"Let there be no hatred in my killing!" he cried out

I stood dumbstruck... what on earth was that? I really didn't want to say it, but in the flames of hell, that must be the most pathetic war cry I had ever heard! ...he might as well have said.

"Rise little pink sun flowers"

Guchi and the vice Captain took over the carnage and I watched excitedly as my vice captain took down the remaining Hollows. I was impressed by the speed and agility of the pair. They had defeated each and every hollow that the gaping sky threw at them without my help.

We headed back and on the way met the captain of squad 8, Akechi Aka, sitting down in the sun drinking. I called to him.

"Hey Akechi ... how's it going?"

He looked up at me with the twisted smile of a drunken man, his eyes glazed.

"oooo... nice to see you again Jay, it's been what, 300 years now?" he slurred.

I looked at him and remembered the last time we had met. He had changed significantly since then. Medium black hair with a slight curl, his calm eyes now made lazy by drink but still as blue as you could imagine. His body had filled out beneath the blue cloak draped across sword, decorated with extravagant rings and jewels, was secured by a red cloth and hung lazily at his hip, the one thing about him that remained the same. I nodded my head in his direction and like a small, excited child I blurted out,

"Ha-ha ... Not a lot happens in 300 years does it?"

He stood up and patted me on the back whispering in my ear,

"The old man wants to see you. He has a dangerous mission for you"

I started to head back to my cabin in pure delight. I told my vice captain and 3rd seat to return to the squad, to tell the them I wouldn't be back for a few was then that Akechi suddenly grabbed me.

"You're not going alone... me and Chris are going with you. You're not having all the fun"

"Fine, just don't get in my way or I might kill you instead "I hissed.

"Ok..."

At this there was a sound behind me. I turned to see Chris getting to his feet after jumping a low wall. He called to me and glanced at Akechi.

"Fine by us heh!"

He pushed me aside, stared hard into my eyes and growled.

"This is not a game Jay! This is bad, these are Hollows. I never even thought before. They're stronger than Bankai! ..."

"Heh I don't care if I live or die in this mission!" I snapped "I won the last fight I can win this one ... besides we're a team of three Chris. No Hollow could defeat us with this power we hold Captains of squad 2,8 and 10; you really think we could lose to Hollows !"

I was itching for a good fight. He looked at me as if I was a madman and just nodded his head. We stood there glaring at each other and then looked back at the sky rip. It was still open but how could this be! Were there still Hollows? Was it some trap? Or was it the way forward? So many things. What was it! I was confused. I couldn't think.

Ordering Chris and Akechi to follow me, I ran to the sky rip jumping into it, not thinking what it could be ... Inside there lay a dense blackness. No path. No road. Nothing to see but the darkness. It felt as if every last shadow that had been cast on the Earth had gatherd in this one place.

After standing there for a few minutes I could feel it's awesome strength like a powerful vacuum that pulled us in, draining our powers. Damm it, I couldn't even use the magic of Kido here!

All around us, pure yellow eyes appeared, with dark and cruel intentions. Where these the eyes of Hollows! There were so many, at least a hundred. They edged closer, and now came a scornful howling. Was this the end?

At that moment a voice came from outside. A human cry.

"Geez captain you've really got yourself into a mess now; this is stupid!"

I knew this voice.

"TIJANA," I shouted "Is that you?"

There was a pause and then the answer came.

"Blood flesh and metal claw at my enemy ...Akatsuki nemui kanji-dawn sleepy guardian" she screamed.

An amazing power filled the air making the sky rip unstable. We jumped out as the rip started to implode. Tijana called to me.

"If you're looking for your mission Captain, go straight on to the 5th rip you see. There's a path leading you to the place where the Hollows are concentrated..."

We ran and ran for miles passing rip after rip. It felt like we were going forever when finally I saw it! The 5th rip. I didn't care. I wanted to finish this mission alone.

I told Chris and Akechi to stay back, roaring at them.

"I'm going alone. Please don't follow me ...I might not come out alive but if I die remember my name, Captain Jay of squad 10 the one WHO WILL WIN THIS! "

I jumped into the darkness of the fifth sky rip. A crooked path lay before me. As I set off walking I thought I didn't care if I lived or died on this mission. I wanted to do what I could...

I came to a desert of white sand and the screeches of Hollows could be heard ahead. I looked forward seeing three giant Hollows, one resembling an executioner, another a dragon and the other a saint. I looked at them in disgust

"So you're the ugly suckers right?"

The dragon replied.

"heh, the stupid Soulreaper thinks he can beat us"

"Well I can try can't I? Oh by the way freakshow, did anyone tell you ... you're... fat"

He looked at me with pure rage in his eyes and drove his claw into my chest. I spat out crimson blood as I struggled to say

"H-heh. This is all you got? This is less painful then my morning workout... BANKAI"

Blue roaring flames flow around me like a lion warning its rival. Large bursts of energy flew out of me like an erupting volcano and the Hollow's eyes flew open in shock.

"I-I didn't know you had this much power in you. I thought you were some pathetic low level soul reaper!"

I threw my hand over my face, focussing my untamed energy and tried to summon my sword's power but what happened at that moment I don't know. My eyes rammed tight shut, I felt numbness in my heavy body as the mask began covering my face again... the power was there but I knew I had to master it before taking on the Hollows. The Hollow within me began to speak in a hiss.

"I tell you Jay ... If you die I'm in trouble... Tecknzo will kill me!"

My inner Hollow had full control over me and looked towards the enemy who shook in fear. The creature replied in strangled tone.

"Who ... are you? You're not the same person as before. What's your name!"

"Haaaah ... how can you not know who I am ... I am "Tecknzo"! A wide smirk spread across my face and the inner hissed again.

"If you're just gonna stand there ... you'll die!"

It grabbed my sword from my side and swung it at the Hollow, continously hacking the sword at the dragons chest, getting in deeper blows at the creature and laughing madly. How could I stop the Hollow within me? What could I do? I couldn't feel my body anymore. Fortunately the huge dragon-like creature had dropped to its knees. My inner hissed again.

"You want to stop me! ... Then go ahead and try Jay! You can't win without me!"

"NO!" I roared from deep within me.

I grabbed the side of the Hollow mask on my face and pulled at it trying to take control of my own body again.

"I cannot allow you to sully my honour. I will win this on my own ..." I roared "NOW GET OUT MY HEAD!"

I ripped off the mask as I breathed heavily.

"Now I don't need you"

At that point the swirling sand cleared and I caught sight of Akechi staggering towards me. He slurred his words as he spoke.

"My my my my ... Jay, you only killed one Hollow so far, you seem to have gone a little rusty" he laughed.

He walked towards us, swaying from side to side, his lazy eyes trying to focus on the defeated Hollow.

"Well he's a big one, ugly too"

I looked hard at him, crimson blood trickling down my face.

"I thought I told you not to follow me. Where's Chris?"

"He's outside. I came because I heard you shouting"

I dabbed at the blood on my face with the sleeve of my robe and wiped my sword clean at the same time. I turned to Akechi and spoke slowly.

"There's another two Hollows somewhere and I intend to deal with them without your help."

Akechi looked disappointed but I told him to get back and join Chris who might be in danger. He turned and headed back from where he had come. The sand had now settled and I saw his foot marks as he departed.

I was not prepared for what came next. A hideous shrieking accompanied the appearance of `the executioner` that had been waiting it's turn, only now it's intended victim was Akechi.

"AKECHI ... watch your back," I screamed. He turned as the creature was nearly upon him and in his drunken state I feared for his survival. His instinct and training saved him as he side stepped the attack.

"You're slow Hollow too slow, if you ever want to hit me you have to be a lot faster" he sniggered.

Akechi drew his sword from his scabbard and pointed the very tip of the blade at the creature's face and narrowed his eyes.

"You're a Hollow", he said lazily "and can't help that I know, but unfortunately for you I kill Hollows..."

He lowered his sword to the creature's skin and slowly penetrated it, sliding his weapon down the Hollow's body, slicing its leg off. He smiled at the Hollow.

"I'm going to cut you limb by limb so stay still!"

Loud cries came from the Hollow as it fell to the floor blood squirting from its wounds.

"You! ... You! SOULREAPER! You will die now!"

The wounded Hollow raised its huge axe-like weapon to Akechi.

"This will finish you! This blow will kill you Soulreaper!"

"Bring it ... you're axe can not touch me anymore Hollow ... Blood Mist Shield"

Akechi's skin began to bleed, the sand got more violent. What was going on? In a blink of a eye a large crimson blood coloured shield was around Akechi when the creatures weapon collided with it.

"I'm not very happy now you made me sober ... You shall repay this with you life!"

Akechi releases all of power crushing the Hollow and the saint like Hollow that suddenly started charging at Akechi smiled at me

"Well, well, Jay our job is done here. Nice work, we. Let's meet up with Chris and tell him the good news"

He helped me up and we headed out seeing Chris bruised from Hollows that he had killed. He looked to us and grinned and said "well done"

Made by The owner CyseroChan aka my names Jay :) please rate and comment


End file.
